


Feed New York

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Helping the poor, Little Tina study, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set in a post-fantastic beasts and pre-COG alternate universe with married Newtina & married Jacob/Queenie.What happened to the children whom the new Salem society used to help? Tina decides to help them herself.





	Feed New York

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas, and Tina was worried. After the matriarch of the Barebone family was killed, Credence killed, and the rest of his siblings had fled, everything had been fine. That was until Tina had been on her way home the previous day and she'd seen three little scrappy, thin girls huddled up together, begging. She'd recognised them from the meetings. Despite all of the society's failings, at least they paid attention to whom society thought were scum. 

“There must be some other kids, starving hungry. Someone needs to help them.” Tina muttered to herself. “I need to help them.”

She apparated to Jacob's bakery, where Newt was spending the day, he'd taken a break from writing his book.

“Oh!” Jacob exclaimed as Tina appeared in front of him. “I'll never get used to that.”

“Mm. Where's Newt?” She asked.

“Outside, sketching Pickett. The bakery got a bit hot for him.” 

“Ah, thanks.” Tina replied, and made her way outside. 

Meet was sitting cross legged on a barrel, and Pickett was sat on his right knee, chattering away. 

“Hello.” Tina smiled fondly, kissing her husband on the cheek.

“Oh, what brings you here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see to see you.” Responded Newt.

“I need to talk to you.” Replied his wife, and she explained the dilemma to him.

“Ahh. So you want to see if Jacob has any leftovers or anything for the children?” He asked when she'd finished. 

Tina nodded.

“Alright.” Newt decided as Pickett climbed into one of his pockets. “Let's ask, then.” 

They went to Jacob and requested that he collect his leftovers for them to the orphans and the poor.

“I'll do even better than that.” Decided Jacob. “I'll close up shop half an hour early and get cracking on some new goods.”

“You are the best brother in law a girl could ever have.” Smiled Tina, and gave him a brief hug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my family, those kids need help too.” 

“Exactly, you are a good egg, Tina.” Newt chipped in.

She turned to him. “And a good wife, I hope?” She flirted.

“Well, of course. Wouldn't be with you if you weren't.” Newt blushed. 

“I know.” Tina laughed, and kissed him. He smiled, and put his hands on her waist. “Tina dear, as much as I’m enjoying you being here, MACUSA are going to miss you if you don’t get back soon.”

“I know.” She sighed, and with a final kiss on her husband’s lips, apparated back to work.

She attended a meeting, helped out with wand permits, and ate a mince pie and drank hot cocoa whilst she finished some forms. All in all, it was a very productive afternoon.

She met Queenie on the way out of work.

“Hey sis!” Queenie greeted her. “Newt sent me an owl, your idea is wonderful. Oh, you’re not sure about it?” She asked, reading Tina’s mind.

“What if no one comes?” Tina mused worriedly, her eyes going wide. 

“I have an idea.” Queenie said, and took Tina’s wrist, and before Tina had time to try and figure it out; the pair had apparated to outside of Jacob’s bakery.

“Right,” Said the blonde. “Let’s go and get 50 pastries, and then go out and spread the word to the poor that something’s happening at the bakery.

“Okay.” Tina nodded, and the siblings went in, had one tray of 25 sandwiches and 25 croissants. Jacob and Newt were stood wearing aprons, all ready. Christmas music was also playing and the fire was roaring.

To their surprise, when they went back out, there was a small group f children wearing ragged clothes waiting outside.

“Hey kids.” Tina smiled warmly. “Would you like some?”

“They’re for you.” Queenie added.

A little boy of about ten hesitantly walked up to them and grabbed a sandwich. “Are you witches?”

Queenie nodded. “Unlike that woman taught you, we’re not gonna hurt you honey. We wanna help you.”

“Alright.” He nodded, and turned to his friends. “It’s safe.”

The other children got something to eat, and stood nibbling on their food, weighing the two witches up.

“Go spread the word to your families and your friends that Kowalski’s bakery is giving out food to the needy.” Tina ordered. “We’re safe, the food is safe. After all, you’re not turning into frogs because you’re eating it, are you?”

Some of the kids giggled and shook their heads, and scattered after a few minutes, into alleyways and streets.

Tina and Queenie apparated all over the city, giving the food out and telling people of all ages that they would be fed and warm for a while at the bakery, and when they got back it was full to bursting. The bakery was full of chatter, and happy smiling faces. Some of the very young children were talking to Pickett, and one of them was cuddling a baby Niffler.

“Guess your plan worked, Tina.” Jacob smiled at her as she made her way over to him.

“Guess it did.” She nodded with a smile on her face.

Newt wrapped his arms. “Well done, Mrs Scamander. I’m proud of you.” He murmured into her ear.

She turned, and kissed him.”Thank you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see someone hungry this Christmas, please buy them something to eat, or if you know of a soup kitchen, tell them when and where it is. This idea came to me after watching the first FB movie, and I was listening to the band aid single shortly afterwards-I hope you’ve enjoyed this piece, Happy Holidays :-)


End file.
